Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly
！！ つのはオレだ|''Doragon Bōru Zetto Sūpā Senshi Gekiha!! Katsu No wa Ore da|lit. Dragon Ball Z: Super-Warrior Defeat!! I’m the One Who’ll Win}}, also known as Attack! Super Warriors, is the fourteenth Dragon Ball film and the eleventh under the Dragon Ball Z banner. It was released in Japan on July 9, 1994. It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming and the final installment of the Broly Triple Threat films. Funimation dubbed it into English in 2005. Summary The film opens with a group of strangely colored humanoids emerging from tanks in a laboratory. The scientists responsible for these creations, Dr. Collie and Nain among others, are congratulated by their employer, Lord Jaguar, who plans to make these "Bio-Humans" into the strongest fighters on Earth. Despite warnings from his cousin, Men-Men, Jaguar laughs maniacally as one of his unfinished bio-humans wags his furry tail in his tank. As Mr. Satan has not yet paid Android 18 the prize money she demanded for letting him beat her in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, she begins smashing Satan House up, particularly his undeserved prizes from the tournament. Mr. Satan, cowering, tries to tell 18 that he has not gotten the money yet, but she does not believe him, and continues to ransack his home. His screams of fright are heard by Krillin, Marron, Trunks, and Goten, who are waiting outside. Mr. Satan is visited by Men-Men, who claims to be the cousin of the champion's old martial arts rival Jaguar. It seems that Jaguar is blackmailing Mr. Satan into visiting his laboratory island to fight his Bio-Warriors, as Jaguar is the only other person who knows of Mr. Satan's bed wetting secret when he was younger. Mr. Satan agrees, and departs to Mei Queen Castle with Men-Men, followed by 18, Trunks, and Goten. Upon arriving, Mr. Satan is coldly greeted by Jaguar, who sets up a tournament for him to fight the Bio-Warriors, but when they demonstrate their incredible fighting abilities, they are more than Mr. Satan can handle, Goten, Trunks, and 18 intervene. Goten and Trunks are then confronted by a familiar face: Maloja, the Priest from Natade Village. Enraged, Jaguar reveals his greatest weapon: a Super Bio-Warrior. But, when Trunks and Goten see the Super Bio-Warrior, they recognize him as none other than Broly. They confront the priest, who tells them that he sold Broly's frozen blood to Jaguar, and that the Super Bio-Warrior is Broly's clone. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Broly's clone before he can be revived, but he had sensed the attack, which awakened his Saiyan instincts. He breaks out of stasis, only to be drenched in the bio-liquid and turns into a horribly deformed, slime covered bio-mutant, giving him the name Bio-Broly. Meanwhile, Maloja is taking all the money in Jaguar's safe, only for the liquid to come behind him and kill him as he tries to ward it off with an evil banishment prayer. Many scientists try to evacuate, most are killed by the fluid. Jaguar commands Bio-Broly to attack Mr. Satan, but 18 intervenes at the last minute, only to get pounded by the Bio-Saiyan. Just before Bio-Broly can kill Mr. Satan, Goten and Trunks intervene and save him in time. They then attack Bio-Broly head-on, and prove to be an equal match for the Bio-Saiyan, until Goten abandons the battle to save some trapped scientists from the flooding and dangerous bio-liquid that will absorb anything with a different genetic structure to its own and grow stronger. As Bio-Broly pounds Trunks around, 18 recovers and tries to stop him, but she too is beaten. Just before Bio-Broly can kill her, Krillin shows up in time and rescues 18, but Bio-Broly finds them both and almost kills them. Goten and Trunks then fight Bio-Broly again, but they get seriously pounded, and Bio-Broly almost kills Goten until Trunks lures the menace away. Trunks manages to lure Bio-Broly away from his battered friends, and then fires an upside-down Finish Buster at him, only for it to miss. It seems that Trunks is doomed, until a tank that had been hit by the Finish Buster ruptures, causing bio-liquid to shower on Bio-Broly and supposedly melt him. Unfortunately, this only makes the bio-liquid more powerful, and it soon starts to flood the entire island, seemingly unstoppable. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab, including the reluctant Jaguar and Men-Men, who want to die shamefully along with their deadly creations, but Trunks rescues them anyway, and Mr. Satan manages to escape by jumping into the water. To everyone's surprise, the bio-liquid seems to be solidifying by touching the sea water, so Trunks, Goten, and Krillin use a triple Kamehameha to blast the water by the island so high that the entire island is flooded with sea water, which solidifies all the bio-liquid. Unfortunately, the celebrations are cut short when Bio-Broly emerges from the sea as a giant. However, as fast as Bio-Broly emerges, he then turns to stone, due to having been drenched in sea water. Seeing their chance, Goten and Trunks blast the gigantic Bio-Broly statue into smithereens, ridding the universe of Broly. Mr. Satan emerges from the sea water, calling for help. Laughing, 18 says that she will help him if he promises to pay her 100,000,000 zeni. Fuming, Mr. Satan swims off. In Other World, Goku is informed that Broly is causing trouble in Hell and has to stop him with Pikkon, after he finishes an enormous meal. Timeline placement This film takes place after the conclusion of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, while the other Z Fighters were busy dealing with Majin Buu.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Releases Bio-Broly was originally released on VHS and Laserdisc in Japan. In 2006, Toei Animation released Bio-Broly as part of the final Dragon Box DVD set, which included all four Dragon Ball films and thirteen Dragon Ball Z films. These were presented in a new widescreen transfer from the original negatives with a 16:9 aspect ratio that was matted from the original 4:3 aspect ratio. Additionally, the complete Japanese audio of Bio-Broly was released on CD entitled Dragon Ball Z – Sūpā-Senshi Gekiha!! Katsu No wa Ore Da in Japan on August 20, 1996. FUNimation released Bio-Broly for DVD on September 13, 2005 in uncut form. As was the case with all previous releases, the movie was released in an unmatted 4:3 aspect ratio. The DVD featured an English dub with a soundtrack featuring an original score done by Mark Menza. In 2006, FUNimation bundled Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan with Broly - Second Coming and Bio-Broly in a new DVD box set entitled "Broly Triple Threat". It was released on September 12, 2006 in uncut form only. FUNimation re-released Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly - Second Coming]], and Bio-Broly on DVD and Blu-ray on March 31, 2009 as the only "Triple Feature" in their "Double Feature" line. This new set featured a brand-new widescreen transfer from Video Post & Transfer and a new audio mix for the English dub featuring the original Japanese score done by Shunsuke Kikuchi in addition to the old mix featuring the Menza score. FUNimation repackaged the Double Feature DVDs into three new thinpak sets, the third of which was released on January 3, 2012 and included Broly - Second Coming, Bio-Broly, Fusion Reborn, and Wrath of the Dragon. These three sets were also released together in the Canada-only Dragon Ball Z: Complete Movie Collection featuring reversioned artwork of Goten and Trunks from Bio-Broly on the cover. Cast list Battles *Goten, Trunks, and Android 18 vs. Bio Warriors *Android 18 vs. Bio-Broly (Syrup form/Legendary Super Saiyan) *Goten (Super Saiyan) and Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Bio-Broly (Syrup form/Legendary Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base/Super Saiyan), Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan), Android 18, and Krillin vs. Bio-Broly (Syrup form/Legendary Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base/Super Saiyan), Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan), and Krillin vs. Bio-Broly (Syrup form/Legendary Super Saiyan/Culture Fluid Absorption Gigantification) Reception The movie was released in theaters in Japan on July 9, 1994 and was part of a double feature alongside Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha!! Excited Heart of Summer Vacation. It grossed a total of ¥1.90 billion (US $19.5 million). Trivia *This is first movie where Android 18 plays an active role (she briefly appears along with her brother in Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, but does not play a large role). This is also the only movie where she fights alongside her husband, Krillin. *This is the first movie in which Marron makes an appearance. Also Meredith McCoy voices her instead of Melodee Lenz. *Krillin, Trunks and Goku are the only characters to appear in all three Broly movies, although Trunks only briefly appears as a baby in the first Broly movie. This is the only Broly movie where Krillin actually fights against Broly. *This is the first of two movies that take place during Gohan's lifetime where he is absent. The other is Dragon Ball Super: Broly. *The scene showing Trunks' penis was edited out in most English dubs, and when he gives Bio Broly the middle finger, it is turned into a fist. In the TV Dub, Trunks' face is crudely (with no resizing and rather low quality) zoomed in on. *When Bio-Broly is getting covered by the Culture Fluid, Trunks is shown with darker-than-normal colored eyebrows. *This is the first time Trunks uses the Kamehameha on-screen. *Right before they fire the Kamehameha to spread seawater over the island, Krillin has a golden aura instead of the regular white ki aura which manifests for most humans when they gather up their energies. *This is the last movie to have the main antagonist's name on the title in the American version. *From this movie until Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the main villains do not speak (or at the most say only a single word). A theme of the later movies involve the antagonists' speech level going down. Bojack gets few lines in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Broly only gets one line aside from "Kakarot!" in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Bio-Broly does not speak (except yelling "Kakarot!" when emerging from the sea), neither does Janemba (except for when he is in his first form, in which case he only says his own name) in Fusion Reborn, and neither does Hirudegarn in Wrath of the Dragon. *Although the film states that Broly had been killed as a direct result of being blasted into the Sun from Second Coming, the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 disagrees with it by revealing that Broly has not only survived the action, but also became even stronger and gained the Super Saiyan 3 transformation as a result. *The 21st Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M19XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in Buu's Mutiny. *Bio-Broly's design appears to have been inspired by Clayface, a DC Comics supervillain and frequent enemy of Batman, particularly Clayface's design in Batman: The Animated Series, which was airing at the time of the movie's production in Japan. *Ironically, despite the ending explicitly revealing that Broly is a resident of Hell, he does not appear in the next movie, Fusion Reborn, despite the latter movie dealing with several residents of Hell escaping from it as a major plot point (although his Japanese voice actor was present for another character). *Android 18's battle damage at the end of the movie is the same battle damage from her first outfit in the Androids Saga. The only the difference is her jeans has a tear on the right side which is a contrast to her twin brother's jeans which has a tear on the left side. Gallery See also *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' References External links *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=989 Anime News Network - Bio-Broly] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0142234/ Bio-Broly] at the Site Navigation pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: O Combate Final: Bio-Broly Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films